You Always Win
by SavageSam
Summary: My take on what happens between Jane and Tommy after the events of 2x12. Heavily implied Rizzles.


**Summary: My take on what happens between Jane and Tommy after the events of 2x12. Heavily implied Rizzles.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fic, I don't have a beta, and it's like 3 a.m. I guarantee you'll fine quite a few grammatical errors that I missed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Rating:K**

You Always Win-

Tommy Rizzoli sat in his dimly lit apartment. Small stacks of unpacked moving boxes were scattered around him. His head was cradled in his palms. A sharp knock at his front door cut through the air like a knife. He knew instantly who it was by the impatient rapping sound.

"It's open." He called lowly. After a short beat, a sliver of yellow lit the room from the outside and was quickly swallowed up again by the darkness. The sound of footsteps slowly moved in closer on him, though he didn't bother raising his head.

"Jesus, Tommy. When are they going to turn your lights back on?" Jane murmured, taking a seat next to her brother on the floor. Tommy shrugged, finally deciding to raise his head.

"Tomorrow morning I guess."

Jane gave her little brother a short smile before her eyes fell to his wrists. Swollen, red marks encircle the skin right where a pair of handcuffs would rest.

"They handled you pretty rough, huh?" Jane noted with a raised eyebrow. Tommy smirked.

"What do you think, sis?"

The younger Rizzoli's eyes fell to something tucked away in his sister's arm. His smirk fell instantaneously.

"I take it she didn't like that fancy shit too much?" He grumbled dejectedly. "Do you have any idea how much that stuff put me back?"

Jane couldn't help but crack a small sympathetic smile at her sibling while she handed back to him the overpriced bottle of wine.

"Around 600 big ones, I hear." She chuckled. Tommy took the offered bottle and placed it on top of a nearby box. A thick silence fell between the two siblings, causing them both to shift in discomfort. Tommy cleared his throat after a few painful moments and ran his fingers through his mousy brown hair.

"She-uh….She told you, huh? About what happened…?" He looked over at his big sister almost shamefully. Jane didn't answer right away. Instead she took a moment to take in the sight of a side of her youngest brother that she hadn't seen in a long time. The side that was still the little brother she remembered from when they were both kids.

"Yeah. She told me." She finally answered.

Tommy nodded slowly, allowing his hands to fidget nervously in his lap.

"Look, sis. I didn't…I didn't mean too…you know. If I would've known-"

"You would've done it anyway." Jane interrupted him with a knowing smirk. Tommy gaped for a moment before turning his head away. A small embarrassed grin played across his lips.

"You don't know that." He tried to counter.

"Oh, I think I do." Jane shot back, emphasizing her statement with a playful shove to her brother's arm.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He muttered, swatting his sister's hand away. "But in all seriousness, Jane. I didn't know about what was going on till…Well, till she stopped me from…You know. I really am sorry." Tommy finished, turning back to look his sister in the eye.

Jane nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. She raised her hand, allowing it to rest on her brother's shoulder blade.

"Frankie must be right about the rose-colored glasses thing; Ma must be wearing off on me a little." Jane chuckled lowly. "I forgive you, little brother. Just….don't let it happen again, yeah?"

Tommy nodded and let out a short, defeated chuckle.

"Yeah yeah. I know, sis. You always did win at everything growing up. Why should that change now?"

Jane gave a proud, crooked grin and chuckled. She patted her little brother on the back a few times and climbed back to her feet.

"Don't you forget it." She stated as she made her way to the door. "Take it easy, little brother."

Tommy smiled at his sister and nodded as light filled the room again.

"And get your damn lights turned on." Jane called back behind her before disappearing down the hallway of Tommy's apartment complex. The door shut on its own, once again leaving the youngest Rizzoli to the darkness of his new home.

End

**A/N: Okay guys, how'd I do? I know a lot of people are on the "Tommy can go suck it" bandwagon, but I kind of wanted to give the dude a different light. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
